Another Brick in the Structure
by Jounichi
Summary: Carlisle's story, before the events of Twilight.


Nothing upset me more than an innocent person having their life taken away. It was unjust and just tore at the very core of my soul. It was the reason I became a doctor. My keen sense of smell better aided me in detection of blood clots, over-dosages, and many other deadly problems. But at other times, these patients were just too far along death's pathway to be persuaded off and I had no choice but to let them go and struggle to lift my heavy heart. But once in a blue moon I did have another option given to me, but it was never carried out without careful discretion and extreme, but quickly thought out plans. The first time this opportunity appeared to me was in Chicago of 1918.

The air in the hospital was heavy and thick, filled with the familiar scent of death. Nearly all of my patients were dying from the Spanish Influenza and there was nothing I could do to save them; by the time they reached my care, it was too late to save them. They were too far along for help. The only choice I had was to make them comfortable for their journeys into the next life.

In the growing dusk one evening, I sat at the bedside of one of my younger patients, just thinking as the young man lay in silence for the first time in days. He had been admitted into my care nearly a week ago, as well as his mother, and both were nearing their last breaths. Well, perhaps only one was one.

The boy's mother, Elizabeth Mason, was an extremely keen woman and knew there was a special element to me. If she knew exactly what I was, I wasn't sure. But she was a sweet and caring woman who cared more about her son than her own life, and she pulled me aside the other day. She wasn't fairing well and we both knew her time was short. Her body was thin and pale, looking as if she would expire right here in front of me.

"Dr Cullen…" She reached out her skeletal hand and delicately took mine, wrapping her fingers around it.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" I answered in my gentle tone. Her skin was cold, almost as cold as mine. It wouldn't be long now.

"My son…My Edward…Please, Dr. Cullen…Save him in the way that only you can. He and I both aren't ready…for him to die…"

I closed my eyes for a moment, full understanding her request. Edward Masen was to become like me…to become a vampire. Still fully unsure of my final decision, I reopened my eyes and nodded, smiling wanly as I gently squeezed her frail hand and gently placed it upon her stomach.

"I will do my best, I promise you." With another small smile, I pushed myself up and went to check on her darling son.

That was only a few days ago. The lighting of Edward's room was very dim but gave his pale skin a faint glow. He partly reminded me of an angel.

I watched him silently, my soul dueling with itself over the decision I had to make. I promised the poor woman that I would help her only son, but I had never changed a human being before. Although I understood the process through hundreds of years studying, the thought of it all terrified me so. How would we both remain undetected? Edward and I were located in a pretty remote section of the hospital; I had him moved there this morning. His screams of pain and death would probably be confused for the pain of the influenza, and since the nurses knew I was here, I was certain they wouldn't send a soul to check on us.

After what seemed like forever, but was merely an hour, I had finally come to my decision. With a heart as heavy as lead, I leaned over the dying boy, held his clammy head firmly in my hands, and sunk my vampiric fangs deep into his neck. As the poison from my body began to circulate in his system, Edward let out a cry of pain. His heart was racing; I could hear it loudly, sending the venom through his veins at a much faster rate, but killing him quicker. Edward writhed in pain on the hospital bed, contorting his body into dangerous and un-human shapes. I began to worry that I had made a mistake, some vampiric error unknown to me, but I could smell the venom engulfing his system so I was sure the actions I took were the right ones.

His heartbeat began to slowly fade, the faint thumps silencing after some time. Edward, however, continued his thrashing, writhing, and screaming. It all but killed me watching the boy in pure agony and torture, knowing there wasn't a thing I could do to help him. I could only watch, which I did until his transformation was complete…two days later.

I could tell it was over because he was suddenly quiet. He stopped all movement and sound…he just laid there. I watched him carefully as I slowly rose from my chair at his bedside, his only movements his chest as he breathed. After what seemed an eternity. Edward eased open his now black eyes, eyes that now reflected his hunger. I could smell the fear that emulated from his body, even though he tried not to show it. A vampire's first moments are always incredibly intense; the air smells different, colors are more vivid, and actually all of your senses are amplified. It's a very frightening moment…especially if you're all alone like I was.

"Calm down, Edward," I said in a softer tone than usual. "You're fine now."

He brought his eyes up to meet mine, studying me for a long while. "What happened to me, Dr. Cullen?" His voice was almost a whisper. I could see the faint sparkles in his skin as a few stray rays of light from the early morning sun caught him, but I suppose he was too busy watching me to notice. I could feel his eyes bore holes into me, looking for his answer. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I performed Mrs. Masen's last request, Edward," I said quietly, searching for the correct words. "As her dying wish, she asked me to save you the only way that I could. So I did as she asked."

One of the sparkles caught his eye as he looked down at his bare arms, gasping. "What have you done to me?"

"I changed your genetic structure, Edward," I told him. "And I turned you into a vampire."

It took a little bit for it to fully register in his mind; he just stared at me, dumbfounded, until it did.

"A…a vampire? But…how?"

I could only sigh and lean back in my chair. "The traditional way. Come with me and I'll explain everything to you."

I pushed myself up and fixed the doctor's coat around me, then extended my hand to help him up. Edward was an incredibly handsome young man, his body lean and muscular. His bronze hair caught the sun beautifully, turning it into a metallic-colored waterfall. Everything about him seemed indescribably beautiful, especially now that the influenza was gone; he was almost like a moving work of art.

He took my hand, looking up at my face in what seemed like shock as he jumped up.

"Your hand…it's warm now. It was always ice cold before…"

I nodded, putting my hands in the pockets of my coat after pulling the curtain aside to leave.

"We are the same temperature now, Edward. You will now seem like ice to everyone you meet."

He slowly looked up at me, then back down to the floor as he followed me out. This Chicago morning was crisp and clear with the sun's rays beaming down on its residents. In an effort to protect Edward from being exposed, I shrugged off my coat and draped it over his shoulders, then snuck him out the back to my home.

I believe he was still in a state of shock upon our arrival; he still didn't say much. He just looked around, kind of following me. I could feel him watching me from the doorway as I sat down in the lounge.

"Come sit, Edward. You're alright, I assure you."

His fear was still strong, but he came and sat down near me.

"Tell me something, Dr. Cullen," he said quietly. "Do all…vampires, share the same gifts and talents?"

I shook my head. "We don't. I believe that every vampire brings a talent with them after their change; something they showed strongly in one way or another in their previous life. I believe I brought compassion with me. What talent do you share?"

He was quiet for a moment, merely looking at me. His black eyes seemed to search my soul before he even considered speaking to me.

"I can hear your thoughts. You really are compassionate, and you're worried about my safety."

I smiled a little. Remarkable. I've only met one other vampire with this trait, but I haven't seen him in many a year. This was truly something spectacular, and extremely fantastic gift, and I was very excited for the boy. Perhaps a little too excited, but I couldn't help it.

"I admit that I am. You're a vampire at their most powerful and dangerous state. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

He nodded, watching me again. Edward was trying to figure something out about me, what it was I wasn't sure.

"Have you always been a vampire?" He asked me quietly. I was surprised by his question, caught off-guard.

"Always?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, not always. But I have been for a very long time."

Edward was still stiff in his seat, the same he had been since he arrived. "How long? What's your story?"

I sighed and began to tell the story known as Carlisle Cullen.

"I was born in the mid 1600's as the son of and Evangelic pastor. He and the other priests and people of power would go on nightly raids for werewolves, witches, and vampires. Often regular people were mistaken for these creatures and were killed. I resented my father for that fact; it hurt me badly to see innocent people killed unjustly. But as fate would have it, I became the leader of these tirades when he became a victim of old age."

I could feel Edward's eyes boring through me, listening intently to the words from my mouth and in my mind.

"After a few short weeks, I was attacked by a vampire and was bitten. I managed to run away from the group before they had seen, my change already beginning. I hid myself in a cellar for the duration of my change. I had no choice, if I would've screamed, I would have been caught. I fled after it was over, knowing I would no longer be accepted, and tried various methods of killing myself. Nothing worked. I was angry and upset, so I ran away to Italy, then years later, came here."

I watched as Edward stood, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "So there's no way to fix this, is there?" he half-yelled. I could only shake my head. "There isn't."

This angered him even more and he overturned my coffee table in a fit of rage. It hit with a loud crash, laying splintered on my carpet. "Then why did you do this to me?" he screamed. "I don't want to be this way! I don't want to be a monster!"

He bolted out the door in a quickness I had never seen before. He was also gifted with speed. I jumped up and gave chase, but he was still too fast for me. I lost sight and smell of him through the rising pollution of Chicago and having no more options, had to stop and go back home.

Throughout those years, I never forgot Edward. He remained in the back of my mind, hoping that one day he'd appear to me. Sadly, he did not, and through the years I moved to Ohio, where opportunity would show itself again. 1921 found me working the afternoon shift of the local hospital. I could hear the other doctors in the next room murmuring to each other about something, but only partially paying attention, I merely caught a few words here and there. I was finished with my share of work for the time being and I was curious, so I made my way over. As I came in, each doctor excused himself and left. I watched them go then turned to the subject of interest: a body. I was in the morgue and I guess this victim of death's cold touch had just been brought in. What had been so fascinating about this particular body, this woman? I just had to find out, so I drew back the blanket to take a look.

What I saw on that table wasn't a person, but an angel. She was astounding. I remembered her from her teenage years; I had treated her for a broken leg. I hadn't seen her since, but she had grown into a very beautiful woman.

Wait, though. I could hear her heart beat…Esme was still alive, but barely holding on. My options were few and I didn't have much time. I didn't find it just for her to die like this, so before I could change my mind, I bit her, just as I had done Edward. And same as before, I stayed with her during the most painful time of her life.

After he time had passed, she just lay there as Edward had. A million things began to race through my mind, but they quickly dissipated when she began to come around. Her eyes were black, just as Edward's had been, but she was still so radiant. Esme smiled at me, slowly sitting up and using the cloth to cover herself with.

"Dr. Cullen…You and everything suddenly look so vivid…" Her voice was soft and it gave me goose bumps, but I smiled. Perhaps it was because I had never laid eyes on such a beautiful creature before.

"Do you…like how your surroundings look?" I asked gently. Inside, I was praying she wouldn't have an outburst like Edward had.

Esme smiled again, looking around the room with her new eyes. "I do. Everything's so amazing. If I may know…what have you done?"

It was the question I wasn't looking forward to answering, and I had no idea how many more times I'd have to answer it. I breathed in deeply and began the explanation.

"I turned you into a vampire to save your life, Esme. I didn't want you to die…"

She stared at me, very much like Edward had years ago. But then…she smiled. It had taken me by surprise and I couldn't help but smile either.

"Then you…you're a vampire too, aren't you?" she asked me softly. I nodded. " I am."

Esme giggled softly, covering it with her hand. "Then I'm honored to be like you, Dr. Cullen. I know you'll teach me the right ways."

My stomach was full of butterflies; being with Esme felt like a school boy romance. I felt so elated around her…Perhaps this could be love?

I slowly stood, picking up a few clean sheets and draped them over her, fashioning a sort of toga for her. I had no idea what I made, but it kept her covered relatively happy, so I went with it.

I took her back to my home after purchasing some dresses for her and fixed her a room.

The days that passed were romantic ones. We spent as much time together as possible, learning about the other and telling our life stories. Esme seemed to hang onto every world I said, she was a little like a lost puppy. I didn't mind, though, I enjoyed having someone at my side. I had been quite lonely a good deal of my vampire life and was eternally grateful I was given someone to share time and company with. It was all going fantastic…and then came a knock on my door.

This was a few years later. Being a vampire and living forever, short years such as these tend to be forgotten.

I got up to answer it, figuring it was just a friendly visitor or charity case. Pulling open the thick, heavy front door, I could only stare at what was before me. If I had still been living, I am certain I would have died from shock. Standing there in front of my very eyes was my first vampire…Edward. He looked up at me, studying me I believe. Or he could have been reading my mind as to why I stood in the doorway like a statue, again I don't know. But he wasn't about to break the silence first.

After regaining my senses, I ushered him in and finally shut the door. He looked up as it rang through the large house; I had grown used to it and paid it no mind.

Just as before and now a common occurrence, a million thoughts jumped me and left me bowled over. And, same as before, Edward just stared at me. I had no idea what to say, the boy looked a wreck. His beautiful bronze hair was somewhat matted with the familiar, heavenly smell. Edward had been killing and by the smell of it, he had done quite a lot. His clothes were an awful mess and I could smell his fear as well pouring from his body. My first reaction, of course, was to comfort him, but I was afraid of the harm he might bring to me if I did. So I stayed put.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward," I said softly. "I've been wondering about you through these years."

He looked up at me, his eyes a vivid red. "I've heard your thoughts, Dr. Cullen. I know."

Silence overtook me, for I knew not what to say. Edward was quiet was well, just looking around the room. He seemed withdrawn, but then according to his mother, he was always the quiet type. I did finally find the courage to break the silence after several long minutes.

"Why are you so afraid, Edward? I can feel it gushing like a waterfall."

He slowly brought his eyes up to meet mine, just watching me for a minute.

"When you first brought me home, you made a silent offer for me to stay. I've…tracked you down to take you up on it," he said softly. "I…I don't want to be alone anymore."

I couldn't help but smile a little. I had another chance to help this young man, to make his life a little better. It was like my personal second chance.

"Of course," I said, still smiling. "My offer still stands."

His emotion suddenly changed to that of relief and he smiled for the first time. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate it."

I just smiled a little more, leading him into the sitting room where Esme, now my wife, still remained.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my wife, Esme. I changed her years ago." I sat in my chair next to Esme's, smiling softly still. He bowed politely, smiling some.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," he said softly, raising his head.

She smiled at his charm, bowing her head. "The pleasure is mine, Edward. Carlisle has told me plenty about you."

He glanced over at me, then suddenly smiled. "Has he now?" Edward sat down on the arm of Esme's chair and began to chat. I couldn't help but smile and I listened to them all night, their voices sweet music to me.

As the years passed, we became a very close family. Edward adopted the last name of Cullen, posing as our son. He didn't have to act for very long; in a short amount of time he became like our own son. I taught him to feed from animals instead of people, as I had Esme, and the three of us went on frequent trips. It wasn't unnatural, either, for Edward to vanish for a few days, then return and crash for a few days more. He loved to be out with the world, but merely in his safe bubble. And one night, he came back home with a surprise for me.

We were living in New York at the time, during 1933. Esme was in the living room, practicing her latest hobby, and I was studying medicinal herbs in my study in the evening hours. And that was when Edward came home.

The smell of blood immediately flooded the house when he stepped foot on the property and I became worried. Flying down the stairs, I met Esme as she moved into the dining room where Edward had lain the latest victim on our Victorian loveseat. She was a stunning creature, the most beautiful I have seen so close to death. Her torn and bloodied clothes gave me the answer as to what had happened to her, and my compassion began to take the better of me. And I figured she'd be a great match for Edward…

I had known what he wanted me to do since the moment he came in, so I granted his wish. Tilting her head aside, I bit her. She screamed from it, Edward glancing up at me, then down at her. As she writhed from the pain, Esme ran upstairs and retrieved a few blankets and one of her dresses, then raced back down. I took the blanket and covered the girl with it, knowing it wouldn't stay put for very long. I was constantly adjusting it through her change to keep her covered as much as I could. Esme seemed to be near tears at the woman's screams, I trying desperately to comfort her while keeping an eye on our new "guest." Edward's face was eerily blank through the whole process. To this day I'm not sure what to make of that.

Her change wasn't extremely long; I have witnessed worse. Edward's face still remained blank, just watching the girl. He just sat there and watched over her until she awoke two days later.

She sat up, holding the blanket over herself to cover what her shreds of clothing did not. Her beauty was stunning, unlike anything I've ever witnessed before. She was like a beautiful vision that had just emerged from a movie; a gorgeous and perfect angel. She seemed shocked to have found her surroundings changed and people somewhat around her, and she shrunk back into the corner of the couch and hissed barely.

"Where am I?" She spoke quietly, but with a fierce edge. I slowly approached her, careful not to get too close for fear she may attack.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family: my wife Esme and son Edward."

She kept her eyes on us, not quite sure if we were to be believed or not. It was apparent she wasn't very trustworthy of men; Esme was the only one who wasn't getting daggers shot at her. Glancing over her previous injuries, I could clearly tell why. I felt awful for the poor girl and just hoped shed relax, but I didn't think it would happen with Edward and myself present. To my surprise, Esme spoke up first.

"Carlisle, dear, why don't you and Edward go upstairs? I think she'd be more comfortable and I can speak with her."

It was almost the same thing running across my mind, so of course, I agreed. Edward remained the stone-faced soldier he had been and silently moved upstairs. I followed him, moving down to my office and burying myself in work for the remainder of the night.

Before I had left for work the next morning, Esme stopped me at the door. Apparently she wasn't able to get a whole lot of information, except that her name was Rosalie. She'd keep trying through the day, though.

I nodded, kissed her, then left. It was all I felt I could do.

The days seemed to move extremely slow, taking what seemed like a week for a single hour to pass. Rosalie barely said a single word when Edward and myself were around, but Esme seemed to be building quite a fine relationship with her. I was just happy Rosalie was just enjoying someone's company and not spending all of her time hiding behind our furniture. She wouldn't hunt with all of us at the same time, only with Esme. Edward didn't seem to mind her alienation, but I was hoping that she would be Edward's mate. As the days passed, though, it seemed more and more unlikely. I believed Rosalie would remain in her safe little bubble for the rest of her existence. One day, however, she proved me wrong.

I was working late one night, performing emergency surgeries, when I received an unexpected phone call from Rosalie.

"Carlisle, you have to come home right now! It's an emergency!" She had quickly hung up before I could speak a word. I found someone to cover for me for merely twenty minutes and sped home. The smell of blood overwhelmed me the moment I stepped foot out of my car, almost knocking me back. Whoever it was was loosing blood at an extremely rate, so I raced inside to see what could be done.

A large and muscular teenage boy was lying on the floor on top of a few sheets, his flesh almost shredded. Blood soaked the sheet and the carpet around him; Rosalie sat at his side with the rest of my family around him.

Rosalie looked up at me, a look of pain in her eyes.

"Carlisle…Please save him. He was attacked by a bear…and won't last much longer…" She looked back down at his face and swallowed a little.

I didn't want to see her so upset like this, but I wasn't so sure about bringing yet another vampire into this world. Yet I knew I didn't have enough to debate this with myself, so I did what I had done to my family: I bit him.

Esme and Rosalie both winced at his scream, but I remained still. I would be lying if I said his cry of pain didn't tear at my heart, but I didn't exactly have a method to dull the pain. Although at the rate I was changing people, it wouldn't hurt to try to devise one.

Edward looked up at me after a minute, holding down the boy's thrashing body. "Aren't you due back in surgery, Carlise?"

Surgery! I had nearly forgotten due to the 'excitement' here. But I didn't want to leave them alone with him while he underwent his transformation, they could get hurt.

"Go," Edward prodded quietly. "We can handle him. It'll be alright; go and save another life."

Well, I couldn't and didn't want to argue with that, so I nodded, gave a few instructions and left. All the night, though, I was thinking of the young stranger whom I left writhing on my living room floor. Who was he? What was he doing out in the woods at this hour? Little did I know I'd have these answers a few moments after I returned home.

His name was Emmett, a young camper residing in the thick forest not far from here. While sitting outside of his campfire, an enraged bear attacked and nearly killed him. I am sure he would've perished had not Rosalie found him.

As the days and months progressed, we had gotten to know our Emmett well and discovered he was a very unique individual. I had noticed from the very beginning he was extremely protective of all of us and did very well at keeping us out of harm's way. He was almost always happy; I rarely saw him without a smile. Emmett was always ready for fun, sports were his favorite. It was around this time we discovered vampire baseball; It was such a fantastic time for all of us to unwind a little. I enjoyed it very much and I think the rest of my little coven did, too.

Years had passed since Emmett's arrival, as well as many moves. Rosalie and my new son developed an attraction to each other and quickly became an item. I felt it was a good thing, it merely meant that Edward's mate was still out there. I kept reminding him to be patient, but he usually disregarded my advice and moved along.

We soon found ourselves with two more vampires in our coven: Alice and Jasper. We were all a little skeptical about letting his pair into our home and family, but I couldn't live with myself if I had cast them into the street. They seemed friendly and Edward couldn't find any malicious thoughts from them, so we let them stay. They grew on us quickly, Alice was extremely friendly and began socializing with us immediately, where as Jasper was more quiet. They both agreed to abide by my rules, including our vegetarian diet, which admittedly pleased me very much. Alice was always ready to help with her visions, Jasper with his knowledge and the two of them became part of our family in no time.

As of right now, the seven of us reside in Forks, Washington, a rainy and cold little town. I have enrolled my children into school while I work as a full time doctor. All of us are pretty happy here and I dread the day we are forced to move. But before that fast approaching date arrives, I feel something great…and maybe life changing is about to happen. I guess all we can do is wait and find out.

~ Carlisle Cullen


End file.
